Types of data storage device include a magnetic disk drive, a semiconductor memory, and the like. Since each type of data storage device may have different physical characteristics, a management system corresponding to physical characteristics of a particular data storage device is desirable.
A magnetic disk drive has been widely used as a conventional data storage device. Generally, a magnetic disk drive has an average read/write time in milliseconds per kilobyte. Also, since an arm is used to access data, another characteristic of a magnetic disk drive is that a read/write time may vary depending on the physical locations where the data is stored or to be written.
A host or processor may access a storage device in order to store data in the storage device or read data stored in the storage device. Since time for a host or processor to read data from the storage device may be relatively long, the host or processor may use a memory to store a portion of data stored in the storage device. Data input/output time with respect to a memory may be shorter than that of the storage device.
A host or processor may have a tendency to read again the read data within a short period of time. This tendency may be referred to as a temporal locality. In a conventional art, a storage device and management system may use a buffer memory that temporarily stores data read by a host or processor from the storage device.